


Close Call

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A trip into the past lands Hermione in an unexpected place.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s September 22nd #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Lucius and trope: mistaken identity) and Bingo Square O3: Mistaken Identity.
> 
> Thank you to articcat621 and xxDustNight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing recognizable from the HP world and am not making any money.

She knew she couldn’t be seen. That if she were, she could accidentally change everything she’d ever known.

Hermione was terrified because she had no idea how she ended up inside Malfoy Manor over twenty years in the past. She was thankful that not much had changed in the massive structure over the years, so she was able to stay in the shadows and slip down the corridors unseen.

Or so she thought.

Hermione was almost across the expanse of the front hall when a voice rang out.

“Bella! We were not expecting you. What are you doing here?”

Keeping her back to him, Hermione hesitated for only a moment before she made a mad dash for the front door.

“Bella? Get back here, you mad witch!”

She didn’t stop. In fact, she doubled her efforts when she heard Narcissa’s voice join her husband’s behind her.

“Lucius? What in Salazar’s name is going on here? Who is that woman?”

“That’s Bella,” he replied as she disappeared into the darkness beyond.

Hearing Narcissa say that the unknown woman wasn’t her sister was the last thing Hermione heard before the heavy wooden door closed behind her.

Not looking a gift thestral in the mouth since the couple seemed to be rooted to their parquet floor, Hermione continued until she long passed the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. Once she was far enough away from the couple, Hermione finally slowed to a stop in a clearing. Not trusting the Malfoys to not follow her, Hermione pulled out her wand and Disapparated to a location she knew would be vacant even in this time.

Reappearing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack, Hermione quickly disappeared behind the ramshackle building.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione then reached for the chain around her neck. Revealing the Time Turner she wore. The object she wore was not one of the enhanced turners she and her fellow Unspeakables were working on, but rather an older run-of-the-mill as they called them Time Turner. It should have only sent her back in time and not have sent her across distances too.

Running her wand over the object, Hermione determined that nothing was wrong with it.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered as she twisted the dial and disappeared once again.


End file.
